Killing Me Softly
by punkrocker
Summary: Something's wrong with Kay, but will Miguel figure out what it is in time to save her? Set in a different reality without Charity.
1. Prologue

Killing Me Softly  
  
Prologue  
  
Miguel Lopez-Fotzgerald sat his suit case on the porch infront of his house, "Ah, it's good to be home." He pciked his suit case back up and walked into his family's small house.  
  
"Miguel!" Pilar yelled in suprise, "I wasn't expecting you until this weekend."  
  
"Well, momma, I couldn't wait to get home and see everyone," Miguel said smiling, "I've gotten all your postcards and I'm anxious to see Luis and Sheridan's baby."  
  
"Oh, Miguel, I wish you would've have called ahead of time, the house is a mess!" Pilar said, walking over to her son and hugging him.  
  
  
Kay Bennett stepped out of the taxi, "Thanks," she said handing the cabby her money. She opened the trunk and got her two bags, "Home, sweet, home," Kay said unenthusiastically.  
  
Kay sat her suit cases down as she pulled her house keys out of her pocket, "This is going to be one hell of a Christmas beak," she sighed to herself openeing the front door to her parents home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kay opened the front door to her house and slowly stepped inside. The living room was empty and dark. She sat her suitcases down beside the desk and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Jess? Hank? Anyone here?" Kay asked loudly, pushing open the kitchen door. She looked around the empty kitchen and sighed. She stepped over towards the refrigerator, where a note was hanging, stuck to a magnet.  
  
  
"Kay,  
  
If you get home before we get back, go on and unpack. We should be home shortly after you get there. We went to do some last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
Love,  
Mom, Dad, Jess and Hank"  
  
  
Kay went back to the living room and picked up her suitcases and took them up to her old room. As she sat them down on her bed, Kay smiled as memories of her teenage years flooded back to her, "What I wanted give to be a teen again. Everything was so good then. Miguel, Simone, Reese, Jess and I were inseparable."  
  
Kay unpacked her clothes and placed them into their old drawers and headed back downstairs. Kay grabbed her side as she reached the edge of the stairs, "Oh, God. This is the worst pain yet."  
  
Kay tried to reach the couch but collapsed halfway through the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kay dug her finger nails into the carpet a the pain in her side increased. She screamed in agony until everything went black.  
  
  
She woke up, hours later, laying on the couch, with her whole family surrounding her.  
  
"Kay, are you okay?" Sam asked, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now," Kay answered, trying to sit up.  
  
"When we got home, you were laying in the hallway, like you collapsed or something," Jessica said, touching her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for being concerned about me, but I'm fine now," Kay said smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Grace asked, patting Kay's back.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," Kay said.  
  
  
Miguel sat down at the table, it was Christmas Eve and time for the traditional Lopez-Fitzgerald Christmas Eve dinner. He looked around the table at his large family, Theresa, Ethan, Luis, Sheridan and his mother, Pilar.  
  
"So, Miguel have you talked to Kay today?" Pilar asked her son as she passed the bowl of potatoes.  
  
"No, I called the Bennett's earlier but Grace said Kay hadn't arrived yet," Miguel answered dipping the large spoon into the bowl and scooping out a large portion onto his plate.  
  
"Ah, I bet she's there by now, Miguel," Luis said winking at his little brother, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stopped by tonight."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Luis?" Miguel asked laughing.  
  
"I remember how close you and Kay used to be," Luis answered.  
  
"We were just friends, nothing more," Miguel replied coolly.  
  
"Whatever you say, little bro," Luis said.  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kay sat on her bed and looked at the small piece of paper in her hand. She quickly stuffed it under her pillow when she heard her bedroom door squeak open.  
  
"Hey, Kay." It was Reese. She hadn't seen Reese in over three years.  
  
"Reese, long time no see," Kay said smiling, "how have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine. Better than fine actually, I'm engaged," Reese said grinning widely at Kay.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Kay asked standing up and hugging Reese.  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you?" Reese asked.  
  
"Who tell me what?" Kay said rubbing her head.  
  
"Jessica. I'm engaged to Jess, she was supposed to ask you to be in the wedding," Reese said beaming.  
  
"Oh, I guess she just forgot," Kay laughed.  
  
"Probably," Reese said pulling Kay into another hug, "after you left, everything was different. Everybody missed you, Miguel most of all."  
  
"Miguel? I haven't seen him in forever it seems," Kay said, "I was supposed to call him earlier but I forgot all about it."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure he'd love to hear from you," Reese said letting go of Kay.  
  
"Yeah, let me go get my cell phone and I'll be right back," Kay said walking out of the room.  
  
Reese sat down on Kay's bed, "What was she trying to hide when I came in?" Reese lifted Kay's pillow and picked up the piece of paper, "What is this?" His eyes widened when he read over the paper, "This can;t be true. Kay can't have cancer!"  
  
  
Kay walked down the stairs and through the hall to the living room to where her purse was and got her cell phone out. She began dialing Miguel's number, "No it'll be funner to go and visit him."  
  
Kay walked over to the door and opened to find Miguel standing outside, "Miguel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was about to knock on the door and then you opened it. I came here to see you," Miguel answered.  
  
"Oh, that's funny, I was just about to go to your house," Kay said smiling.  
  
"Great minds think alike," Miguel said. He stared at Kay for a minute.  
  
"Hello? Miguel, are you okay?" Kay asked waving her hand infront of Miguel's face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much I've missed you the last few years," Miguel said smiling at Kay.  
  
"God, Miguel, you make it sound like we're married or something," kay said laughing, "Anyway, follow me, I'll make us some hot cocoa like we used to drink together."  



End file.
